


Wintry Care

by swankyturnip76



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Caring, Cute, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: I was inspired by a work made by bubblebirdskeleton on tumblr (link found in author's notes).Sportacus never dresses correctly for the wintry weather and Robbie brings him a warm jacket.Cute one shot of fluff.





	Wintry Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigorose50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/gifts).



> Here's the link for the fan art that inspired this fic: http://bubblebirdskeleton.tumblr.com/post/180219001575/part-2-of-my-previous-drawing-cause-it-started-to#_=_. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Sportacus was capable of achieving anything. He could make Stingy share his toys, he could brighten Trixie’s day, he could do several flippy-flops through the town until he looked like a blur of yellow and blue.

The one thing he couldn’t seem to do was dress for perilous weather conditions.

Robbie was spying on the citizens of LazyTown from his lair when his telescope found the elf skipping and jumping in the snow wearing nothing but his signature t-shirt.

“Bloody fool,” Robbie muttered to himself. “He’s going to catch a cold!” Quickly he threw on a bunch of layers of clothing and grabbed the fluffiest, warmest jacket in his possession and hurried to catch up to the elf across town. By the time he reached Sportacus, Robbie was huffing and puffing. He wasn’t used to this much physical activity, especially through almost a foot of snow!

“Robbie!” Sportacus greeted warmly as the villain approached them. The elf jogged up to meet him. “Are you here to play with us?”

“No, you loon! It’s far too cold for such nonsense,” Robbie cried indignantly, ignoring the disappointed looks of the children around them. All of the kids were dressed warmly - why couldn’t Sportacus better prepare for the weather?

“Then what are you doing here, Robbie?” Stephanie questioned.

Sighing, Robbie stomped up to Sportacus and held the extra jacket out to him. “You’ll freeze to death if you don’t dress warmer.”

Sportacus looked at the jacket and then at Robbie. Slowly, his cheeks started to blush and it had nothing to do with the cold. “Thank you, Robbie! I guess I was rather careless in my excitement to play in the snow.”

Robbie huffed and ignored the blush that was starting to show on his own face. “Whatever, Sportaflop. Just don’t become an icicle.” He started to turn away from the group but Trixie grabbed his hand. 

“Robbie! You can’t go home! Play with us for a bit!”

“Trixie,” Stephanie reprimanded. “You can’t just tell him what to do.”

The girl sighed. “Fiiiiine. Will you _please_ play with us?”

Robbie opened his mouth to say no but he paused at the begging look on her face. He had never been good at denying puppy eyes. Sighing, he stuffed his hands into his pocket. “Alright, alright, jeez. But only for a little bit. I don’t like the cold.”

As the children cheered, Sportacus grabbed his hand. Even through the layers, the touch felt comforting. “I’ll teach you how to enjoy the cold, Robbie!”

The villain’s eyes met the elf’s and he swallowed past a lump in his throat. He wondered if maybe playing with Sportacus and the kids would give him a chance to get closer to the sports elf.


End file.
